This invention relates to a wall mounting system for bathroom or kitchen accessories.
Bathroom and kitchen accessories, for example towel rails, hooks, towel rings, soap dishes and the like, have to be attached to a wall surface with a mounting means. This means must be aesthetically pleasing and have the ability to attach the rail securely to the wall with a degree of permanence.
The problem with such means is that they are often visually expose part of the componentry used to attach the rail thus detracting from the aesthetics of the accessory.
Furthermore, an installer when installing the accessory, often does so incorrectly thus resulting in the rail loosening from the mounting means and, possibly, eventually detaching completely from the wall.
The invention aims to at least partially address the aforementioned problems.